Punition coquine et vérité confondues
by Mailla
Summary: La guerre est finie. Les sentiments évoluent. Son Harry parti, Severus fait une grosse déprime. Il met au point un subtil stratagème et fait en sorte que celui-ci s'avère payant et très coquin.


Petit os coquin et consenti autour d'Albus, de Severus et d'Harry. Soyez indulgent ! C'est le premier de ce genre. Si vous y trouvez votre plaisir, j'en écrirai d'autres.

Rating : M. slash HP/SS.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me faire parvenir votre ressenti.

_**Punition coquine et vérité confondues**_

Ça y est, il se décide enfin à me convoquer. Mon cœur tremble et mon imagination galope.

Ne t'emballe pas Severus ! Il est normal qu'Albus te convoque comme chaque mercredi soir. Sauf qu'il ne me convoque jamais puisqu'elle a lieu tous les mercredis depuis qu'il est… parti. Soupir incontrôlable de mélancolie. Et malgré tout, mon cœur se remet à espérer.

— Bonsoir Albus. Vous avez demandé à me voir.

— Oui. Bonsoir, Severus. Mais asseyez-vous !

— Merci. Mais je préfère rester debout.

L'agacement commence à prendre forme dans la mesure où le bureau ne brille que par nos deux présences.

— Bien, comme il vous plaira, mon garçon ! Cependant, et c'est la cause de votre présence, force m'est d'admettre que vous me décevez beaucoup mon garçon. Je suis déçu, Severus. Extrêmement déçu même.

Bien sûr le baratin habituel. Je prends la posture du méchant bien que le cœur n'y est pas. Mon dos se raidit, mes bras se tendent le long de mon corps et mes poings se crispent.

— **Je comprends, Albus. Notez bien que je fais de gros efforts !**

Il n'imagine pas à quel point. Je réplique durement en me campant dans une posture de défi qui démontre le contraire. Parce que je m'en contrefiche en réalité.

— Je sais, Severus. Mais, le bilan du mois passé est tout particulièrement catastrophique. Vous allez au-devant de cuisants ennuis, mon garçon !

Mon souffle observe une saccade aux mots cuisants ennuis et mon cœur entonne quelques notes. J'ai toujours aimé les fessées. À chacun sa marotte. J'en suis même particulièrement friand. Mais sous la main de Dumbledore, elles se font ennuyeuses et sans saveur aucune. J'ai besoin de nouveauté. Et il a fallu qu'il parte pour que j'ose enfin me l'avouer. Je veux que ce soit Harry qui me punisse. Mais il n'est pas là. Et mes poings se crispent davantage.

— Vous êtes sur la mauvaise pente et je suis au regret de vous dire que vous n'en avez pas tenu compte.

— **Bien évidemment que j'en ai tenu compte** **! **

J'explose de colère et je frappe son bureau de mon poing. Il ne paraît pas surpris. Je n'ai pas eu souvent de vrais coups de colère pourtant.

— Ce sont là de bien mauvaises manières, formule le vieux sorcier en croisant posément ses mains sur ses genoux.

Qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'agacer ce geste empreint de bonhomie. Je m'enferre dans mon rôle de mauvais garçon.

— **Elles sont peut-être mauvaises, mais elles sont miennes, directeur** **! Que ça vous plaise ou non** **! **

Et cette fois, ce n'est pas mon poing qui s'écrase sur la table, mais sa tasse qui s'élève au-dessus de son bureau. Peut-être vais-je susciter enfin une réaction.

— Êtes-vous certain de ce geste, mon garçon ?

Les mains du directeur de l'école se décroisent pour venir tapoter ses cuisses avec une lenteur intolérable à mes yeux.

— Je vous laisse une chance de vous reprendre, mon garçon ! Me sermonne-t-il si gentiment que c'en est dégoulinant. Comment espère-t-il que je me reprenne en m'abreuvant de bons sentiments ?

— Vous savez ce que signifierait le bris de cette tasse que je chéris plus que tout. Elle est irremplaçable et il serait dommageable qu'à cause de votre mauvais comportement et vos mauvaises manières, je sois privé de mon thé citronné.

Et blablabla et blablabla. Ma colère se durcit. Et je campe fermement sur mes positions. Mon regard fait des aller-retour, des mains du directeur qui tapote d'un geste trop léger, qui agace mon humeur à l'excès, le haut de ses cuisses à ma main tremblante prête à commettre l'irréparable pour soulager cette colère qui gronde en moi. Mon poing gauche se détend pour venir se tendre à nouveau fermement tout contre ma jambe.

— Je vous le redemande une dernière fois, mon garçon. Êtes-vous certain de ce geste ?

Et les mains d'Albus reviennent se croiser devant lui avec une obligeance insoutenable à mes yeux qui vient m'achever. Mon regard se positionne sur les mains longues et fines de mon directeur qui n'ont plus grâce à mes yeux. Les doigts de ma main s'écartent sous l'exaspération qui est à présent mienne. Puis mon poing se crispe à nouveau, mais plus fort cette fois. Un fort soupir exprime mon enivrement alors qu'un petit sourire satisfait étire les lèvres du vieux sorcier qui me fait face. Serait-il en train de se jouer de moi ? Le doute effleure mon esprit. A-t-il sciemment poussé ma colère à l'excès ? Je le sais manipulateur de talent. Nous avons ce point en commun. Je frétille à l'idée qu'il soit là ce qui pimente considérablement le jeu.

— Bien ! Je vois que cela n'a plus grand effet sur vous, Severus. Vous vous obstinez à faire le mauvais garçon et ce n'est pas faute de vous reprendre. Peut-être ai-je perdu la main ? Je suis plus mou et beaucoup moins ferme avec vous. Peut-être est-il temps que je passe la main à quelqu'un de plus jeune et de beaucoup plus rude.

Ma main se fait imperceptiblement moins tremblante et la tasse descend d'une dizaine de centimètres.

— Cependant, je…

— **Taisez-vous, vieil imbécile** **! **

J'éclate d'une impatience rendue effroyable en visualisant la remontée de la fine et délicate porcelaine sur laquelle mon regard se fixe.

— Voilà une manière fort grossière de vous adresser au directeur de l'école.

Les doigts de la main droite dudit directeur viennent pianoter le plat de sa robe avec un ennui désespérant qui attire mon exacerbation dans des sphères jusque-là inexplorées.

— **Vous ne l'êtes plus** !

Je grommèle et mon ton se veut insolent.

— C'est vrai. J'ai longtemps hésité sur la personne susceptible d'occuper ce poste à ma place. Et votre nom m'est naturellement venu.

Je n'ouvre pas ma bouche. Ma concentration est à son comble. Ou devrais-je dire que j'ai atteint mes limites ? La tasse affectionnée part se fracasser sur le mur d'en face. Vous ne l'avez pas volé ! Elle se brise net et les morceaux chutent sur le sol en émettant des petits tintements stridents que l'on pourrait qualifié de moqueur.

Sans y accorder la moindre attention, sans doute parce qu'il ne peut plus boire dedans, le vieux sorcier continue de me parler.

— Cependant si je vous nommais à ce poste, il n'y aurait plus personne pour vous maintenir dans le droit chemin, mon garçon. Et je ne fais pas mention de la tasse qui n'est plus mienne et que vous venez de briser. Vous vous expliquerez avec mon remplaçant qui l'affectionne tout autant d'ailleurs à ce propos et... Ma déraison est telle que la fin de sa phrase m'a échappé. Où est-ce le contraire qui me porte à dépasser mon insolence ?

— **Taisez-vous** **! Votre babillage aussi incessant qu'inutile me donne migraine** **et nausée** **!**

— Si vous n'avez pas le respect des vieilles personnes. Vous allez l'apprendre des plus jeunes_**. Scourbrush**_ _**! **_

Il l'a fait. Une petite brosse frottée de savon s'engouffre dans ma bouche béante d'enchantement.

— Bonsoir, Harry. Inutile de faire les présentations. Je vous cède volontiers la main ! Cette tête de mule a besoin d'un sang neuf. Alors, oeuvrez et ne l'épargnez pas ! Croyez-moi, Severus mérite que l'on se penche très sérieusement sur son cas. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Albus décoche un petit clin d'œil malicieux au jeune homme très réceptif sur sa conduite à tenir avec moi. Je vais en profiter pour aller saluer de vieux collègues, fait savoir Albus en sortant de son portrait et par la même de son bureau. Je vous laisse entre deux bonnes mains, mon garçon.

— Décevant. En effet. Fort décevant, affirme le jeune directeur en jetant rapidement un œil sur le parchemin qu'il tient en main. Mais nous y reviendrons plus en détail, continue-t-il alors même que je m'évertue de respirer normalement avec une bouche pleine de savon. Ne vous attendez pas à ce que ma main soit légère. Un rictus d'aise orne mes lèvres mousseuses et mon cœur pousse à nouveau la chansonnette. Je ne serais avec vous jamais aussi permissif qu'Albus ait pu l'être. Je ne demande que cela. Il a sans aucun doute toléré des choses que je ne vous passerais pas. N'est-ce pas, mon garçon ? Ajoute-t-il très cyniquement à mon attention alors que je me noie littéralement dans mes bulles de savon parce qu'évidemment je fonds.

Au bout d'un temps qui me semble interminable, je suis lavé de mes vilaines paroles et je recommence à respirer.

— Une amélioration de mon cru. Qu'en pensez-vous, Severus ? Très efficace. D'autant que dans votre cas l'eau savonneuse ne suffit pas. Il faut frotter davantage. Ne me remerciez pas ! Déclare Harry satisfait devant mon air incongru. Bien ! Nous allons nous occuper du bris de ma tasse et comme l'a laissé sous-entendre Albus, je vais me pencher très vigoureusement sur vous.

Mon regard noir brille soudain d'un intérêt particulier. Le timbre de sa voix m'enivre et mon nouveau cerveau lie étroitement et de lui-même sexe et fessée. Comme s'ils n'attendaient que ce moment, mes attributs se gorgent d'un afflux conséquent de mon sang. Si ce détail qui a son importance échappe au nouveau directeur en raison de mes vêtements, en revanche l'éclat ardent de mon iris se rend visible à ses yeux.

— Je vois que nous nous comprenons, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse très empreinte de fermeté.

Elle me rappelle quelqu'un. Je frissonne d'anticipation et esquisse mentalement un petit pas chaloupé bien que je ne sois pas véritablement porté sur la chose. Faut-il que j'exulte pour en être réduit à ça ? Très raide et dans une attitude plus que méprisante, pour rendre le jeu plus affriandant, je me déplace vers le bureau désormais sien. Que le bonheur est simple. Et c'est presque d'une humeur trop joyeuse que mes mains s'agitent et s'affolent pour déboutonner le haut de ma robe.

— Ne vous donnez pas ce mal… nous sommes proches… je la retrousserai... nous sommes très proches… moi-même… son visage s'approche du mien… … sur vos fesses…, nos yeux exaltés s'accrochent… nues… je sens son haleine chaude caresser ma peau… Severus… ses lèvres se tendent en un baiser ferme sur les miennes.

Je me décompose intérieurement. J'imagine son désir s'éveiller à la vue de mon postérieur qui se dévoile à ses yeux au fur et à mesure qu'il remonte ma robe sur ma croupe ronde et ferme. J'ai de belles fesses pommées. C'est la partie de mon corps la plus plaisante. Si toute fois, il en était une qui devait retenir mon attention.

J'ai envie de sexe maintenant. De son sexe à vrai dire. Je l'ai rêvé, espéré, imaginé me pénétrer. Et je vais faire en sorte de le mériter en me comportant dignement pendant qu'il me fesse.

À la limite de la désinvolture malgré un léger tremblement de mes épaules, je passe mes mains sous le tissu épais de ma robe pour desserrer les crans de ma ceinture. Je sens son regard dur sur moi. Aussi je prends mon temps. Mes doigts s'agitent fébriles et sitôt que je défais le bouton de mon pantalon et que mes doigts descendent ma braguette, il glisse sur le bas de mes jambes. Endroit de mon corps que je n'affectionne pas particulièrement. J'attends le regard bas, mon caleçon encore sur les fesses.

— Tournez-vous et allongez-vous sur le bureau ! Les mains bien à plat au dessus de votre tête tournée vers moi.

Je fais ce que le directeur me demande de sorte que je le vois avancer vers moi avec un intérêt grandissant pour ce qu'il s'apprête à faire bien que je me sente assez piteux de la position qui est mienne, mais cela fait partie du jeu.

Il porte ses mains de part en part de mes hanches dissimulées par ma robe. Ma peau frissonne lorsque je sens ses doigts sur ma peau nue. Très lentement, il introduit son index sous l'élastique de mon caleçon. Puis le long de ma fente pour faire glisser mon caleçon qui résiste en s'arrêtant brusquement. Il tire d'un petit coup sec vers le bas. Signe qu'il a enregistré que mon excitation est déjà à son comble.

— J'attends de vous un comportement exemplaire !

Le tissu cède en frottant vigoureusement ma proéminente élongation. La pièce de tissu atterrit au bas de mes jambes. Le tissu de ma robe remonte le long de mes cuisses et j'en tremble. Il glisse sur mes fesses et je sens le frais de la pièce sur ma croupe nue.

— Je vais m'appliquer à sublimer votre postérieur d'un très beau rouge, affirme Harry en promenant un doigt taquin sur un globe puis l'autre. Je vous laisse le choix de l'instrument.

C'est criminel ce qu'il vient de faire. Un son rauque sort de ma gorge. La punition promet d'être confondante pour tous les deux.

« Votre main, monsieur le directeur ! » Est la phrase que je m'entends répondre sans aucune retenue.

La claque tombe sur mes fesses. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce qu'elle tombe aussi rapidement et aussi douloureusement. Elle m'arrache un cri. Pas un petit cri. Non. Un vrai cri que l'on pousse quand la douleur irradie et vous noie. La honte me submerge.

Ou je suis bon pour la retraite ou Albus a vraiment perdu la main. Je n'ai jamais rien senti de plus cuisant. Et je m'étonne, ayant développé une résistance hors norme aux doloris de Voldy, de couiner comme un gamin et à la première claque. Pas très viril pour un ex-espion.

Oui, mais ça fait mal, un mal de chien. Et je me contente de cette explication pour le moment.

J'ai le sentiment d'avoir été un très vilain garçon pour qu'il me punisse de la sorte. Et je tremble en attendant que la suivante tombe. Et elle tombe tout aussi douloureuse que la première. Je me retiens tout juste de couiner. Je résiste ne voulant pas passer pour un pleurnichard. J'encaisse de bien plus grande douleur et je m'effondre pour une simple claque sur les fesses.

Albus a eu parfois le sortilège dur, mais je n'ai jamais ressenti ce mordant accompagné de cette envie de pleurer et de caresser mon sexe à la fois. Pour rajouter à mon désarroi la troisième est encore plus douloureuse que les deux précédentes.

Mais je pense que c'est parce que je reçois cette fessée d'Harry que ça me met dans un état pareil. Sa main était douce. Elle devient dure et mon corps est désorienté comme je le suis également de ne plus rien maitriser.

— Avez-vous des regrets pour avoir brisé cette tasse ?

Mon comportement de vilain garçon prend tout son sens.

« Devrais-je en avoir ? » Je m'entends dire moqueur.

— Si vous n'en éprouvez pas, c'est que ma main n'est pas encore assez dure et la fessée pas assez cuisante.

La punition tombe en une pluie drue dont les gouttes sont brulantes à ma peau. Comment sa paume peut-elle encore me faire plus mal ? J'ai beau serrer les dents, je ne m'en tortille pas moins pour échapper à sa main. Elle ne me laisse aucun répit. Harry a une sacrée poigne. Et j'en suis pour mes frais.

— Cessez de vous agiter ! M'assène-t-il durement.

Sa main plaque mon dos sur le bureau rendant ainsi mes fesses plus disponibles. Mes jambes longues étant plus hautes que le bureau.

Je me fige honteux. J'ai les fesses rapidement en feu, en feu le mot est faible pour décrire le véritable brasier qu'Harry a allumé en une petite succession de claques bien senties.

Mais au-delà de la douleur qu'il m'inflige, nos peaux nues fusionnent au toucher. Un embrasement tenaille et enflamme mon sexe de plus belle.

Je me retiens à peine d'onduler du bassin après avoir tortillé mes fesses pour apaiser la lave en fusion qui coule dans mes veines. Mon derrière doit être très rouge à présent. Du même rouge que mon caleçon, et cette pensée ne m'en excite que davantage autant qu'elle me glace de vérité. Mon sexe m'appelle et mes mains glissent au niveau de ma tête.

— Vilain garçon !

Je les arrête parce que la fessée continue de plus belle. Sans doute punit-il mon geste. Mes larmes pourraient couler tant mon sexe devient douloureux.

Je peine à reprendre ma respiration. Mes fesses sont aussi brulantes que mon sexe. Les claques s'arrêtent. Et tout ce que je récolte en retour et qui liquéfie mes entrailles est un index humide qui se promène sur l'un puis sur l'autre de mes globes ardents. Je suis au supplice. Mon sexe gorgé de sang est éprouvant. Je mords mes lèvres pour ne pas gémir.

Une toute petite tape à peine plus lourde qu'une plume et tout aussi soyeuse qu'une caresse tombe sur une fesse puis sur l'autre. Mon excitation monte en flèche. Et inévitablement, je récompense cet amour de petite tape désopilante et traitresse d'un long gémissement haletant.

Il est couronné d'une puissante claque qui me projette en plein séisme où mes compétences, si émérites soient-elles, n'ont plus cours. Mes jambes tremblent. Tout mon corps est en émoi. Mon dos s'arque violemment. Je suis à la merci de cette vague qui bouillonne, me rudoie et propulse hors de mon sexe un sperme épais en longs jets qui viennent s'échouer sur le bord du bureau.

Je me redresse du mieux que je peux. Mes mains que je macule de ma semence viennent prendre appui sur le bord du bureau. Je sens à peine le tissu de ma robe frotter mes fesses punies tenu par l'envie de porter mes doigts à ma bouche.

— Nous allons aborder le plus crucial et le plus préoccupant ! Un point ôté à Serdaigle pour devoir non rendu et une retenue à la même maison pour explosion de chaudron. Je veux bien, Severus. Quoiqu'en un mois ça fait peu. Deux points ôtés à Poufsouffle pour absences injustifiées. Je vous en fais grâce. Et pendant qu'il énumère mes manquements, je glisse un doigt souillé dans ma bouche et j'entreprends de le lécher me régalant de ma saveur. Mais comble de misère qui va vous valoir ma colère noire. Je m'empresse d'ôter mon doigt pas entièrement nettoyé que je dissimule dans mon dos avec les autres. Cinq malheureux petits points ôtés à Gryffondor pour cause inconnue ! Pour cause inconnue, Severus ! Vous teniez là un motif en or pour enlever au bas mot une bonne tripotée de points à cette maison.

Ne venez pas me dire ensuite que vous faites preuve de bonne volonté, Severus. Je ne vous croirai pas. Et sans aucune retenue sur une période de deux mois. Vous me donnez le bâton ! Affirme Harry en quittant mon regard noir et voilé pour la partie nue dissimulée par ma robe. Je vous écoute, Severus ! Si toutefois vous pouvez justifier de tels manquements qui parlent d'eux-mêmes. Vous admettrez que vous méritez plus la baguette que l'éponge !

Mon sexe en tressaute. L'extrémité de mon gland frotte le tissu de ma robe réveillant au passage les braises dormantes. Et je veux juste…

Une chaleur soudaine se loge au niveau de mes joues, dévoré que je suis, sortant à peine de mes brumes postorgasmiques avec pour seule envie qu'il m'y précipite encore et encore avec force et volupté.

J'exhale de lui avouer que je frissonne à l'idée de mes fesses rouges punies par sa main et récompensées par son sexe. Faut-il que je sois… pour me soumettre de la sorte, pour me livrer à son autorité, pour me montrer si faible et si vulnérable et en redemander. Le mot m'échappe pour le moment. Ou mon esprit se refuse à le transcrire. Celui qui me vient pour le moment est désœuvré.

J'avale difficilement ma salive. La psychologie de ce jeu est tortueuse. J'hésite, je pondère et je tranche. Cela fait partie du jeu. Je le sais. Harry le sait. Nous en avons fixé ensemble les règles à la faveur d'une tacite entente. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il m'accule vers cette seule issue possible.

— Je mérite cette fessée, monsieur le directeur.

Ce n'est pas une demande que je lui ai faite. C'est une prière. Un besoin, une nécessité. Ma survie ! Elle me fait pénétrer dans quelque chose d'infiniment plus intime que la complexité de ce jeu. La vérité m'effraie en même temps qu'elle me heurte, me choque au propre comme au figuré, me balaye intérieurement. Une larme traitresse me nargue en venant glisser solitaire sur ma joue. Je ne veux pas seulement partager une fessée ou des jeux érotiques. Je veux partager sa vie. J'aime ce cocon, oserais je dire, protecteur dont il m'enveloppe.

Il me remet tout doucement sur les rails en venant l'essuyer de son pouce. Puis il vient chercher mes doigts dans mon dos, les porte à sa bouche et en lèche le sperme collant.

— C'est également mon avis, me dit-il avec la fermeté de sa voix et la gravité de son regard. Nous allons donc reprendre là où nous en étions.

Je détaille l'aspect et la souplesse de la baguette qu'il agite sous mon nez avec un intérêt non feint avant de retourner m'allonger sur le bureau. J'attends avec une fébrilité à peine contenue qu'Harry relève à nouveau ma robe. Ce qui n'arrive pas assez vite de mon gout. Mais il se rattrape en la retroussant avec une lenteur étudiée. Je me retourne en m'aidant de mes avant-bras. Il observe mes fesses.

— Le rouge est très légèrement fané, dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

Je vois sa baguette qui fend l'air et s'abat en direction de mes fesses exposées. La douleur me retourne. L'envie de me toucher également. Ma main droite disparaît du bureau sans que je puisse lui opposer un quelconque refus. Elle touche mon sexe et mes doigts s'enroulent autour. Je l'enserre. Mon pouce se détache et touche l'extrémité de mon gland. Le jeu a repris.

— C'est tout ce dont vous êtes capables _Potter_ ! Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous ! **Pitoyable élève** **! Pitoyable direct…**

Un sifflement strident gifle l'air et la baguette foudroie ma croupe.

— Vous ai-je permis de vous toucher ?

Un souffle rauque et lascif monte de ma gorge. Mon dos se cambre pour exiger davantage et le reçoit. Mais désormais, mes poignets sont liés dans mon dos. Mon sexe pulse à chaque foudroiement naviguant dans un océan de flammes et de désir permanent.

La croupe en feu et meurtrie, je m'autorise à peine un cri. Supportant la punition avec contrition et bravoure, je sens poindre les prémices d'un orgasme qui fait passer pour prude le premier. D'autant que la baguette d'Harry après avoir cinglé copieusement mes fesses marque de sa pointe la longueur de mon sexe bandé du gland jusqu'à mes testicules qu'il nargue joliment. Je frissonne incommensurablement essayant d'atteindre les faveurs de ma félicité.

— Délicieux, n'est-ce pas ? Mais pas aussi foudroyant que le tracé humide sur ma croupe cramoisie et contuse. Le plaisir martèle mon corps en vagues de plus en plus fortes. Il me libère. Relevez-vous !

Mes doigts s'écartent pris d'un raidissement soudain. Ma poitrine se soulève malgré l'étau qui l'enserre. Je souffle d'un halètement puissant et à peine contrôlé. Les doigts de mes mains se crispent pour se recroqueviller en raclant le cuir du bureau. Je demeure ainsi bien incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Un sanglot au bord des lèvres.

— Bien ! Je vais donc le faire moi-même.

Je sens son poids peser sur mon dos et son érection qui se presse entre mes fesses. J'étouffe un sanglotement entre soulagement et frustration. Le salaud. Je l'ai vraiment sous-estimé. Il mène le jeu avec brio.

Allongé sur mon dos, Harry remonte ses mains qu'il presse sur la longueur de mes bras pour joindre ses doigts aux miens. Nos bras décrivent un arc de cercle sur la surface du bureau venant se placer de part en part de nos flancs renforçant le poids de son corps sur le mien.

L'étoffe fine et très tendue de son pantalon frotte mes fesses nues, et ravive avec une violence inouïe l'incendie de ma croupe et celui de mon sexe.

— Baise-moi ! Dis-je empressé que je suis de voir éteints les incendies qui me rongent.

— Sois patient, vilain ensorceleur ! Réplique Harry comme si la pensée de sa lance étouffant les flammes de mon fessier traverse son esprit.

Harry libère une main pour jouer de ses doigts entre mes fesses. Mes ongles s'enfoncent avec force et précision dans la paume entravée lui rendant ainsi une part infime de douleur perçue.

Il pousse un doigt en moi. Et le remue langoureusement affolant tout mes sens. Je ne réponds plus de rien. Encore moins lorsqu'il libère sa paume entravée par ma poigne pour claquer très délicatement mes fesses. Trop délicatement. Je crie de frustration des râles à demi étouffés par un orgasme latent.

— Baise-moi !

Ma voix se fait supplique.

— Si tu me fais la promesse de ne te comporter qu'en vilain garçon, Severus, me propose Harry dans un murmure.

— Est-ce que dix odieux petits points en moins dans le sablier des rouge et or dans un avenir très proche exauceraient tes souhaits ?

Harry me regarde scandalisé et cela m'enchante.

— Votre mauvaise volonté évidente dépasse les bornes, monsieur le professeur. Elle ne vous vaudra que du plus cuisant.

À l'excitation que je ressens se mêlent douleur, douceur, et abandon. Sa paume claque mes fesses rubicondes et je suis bien incapable de me contenir cette fois. Je frissonne et geins en longues plaintes du mordant de sa main attisant mes fesses meurtries. Je veux jouir et maintenant.

Exhaussant mes pensées, Harry attrape mes hanches de ses mains et me pénètre aussi profondément que possible d'une seule poussée nous conduisant après de longs va-et-vient à un orgasme percutant.

Sans me laisser reprendre mes esprits, il me retourne, m'enlace et entrelace fermement ses doigts aux miens. Je lui donne en récompense de ses bons soins le plus admirable des baisers. Il répond habilement au mien et happe mes lèvres pour un doux larcin foudroyant, mais pas autant que sa fessée que je mettrai un point d'honneur à mériter tant qu'elles seront barder de sexe. De sexe et d'amour !

— Si d'aventures ma tasse venait à nouveau à se briser, je me verrais dans l'obligation de châtier le coupable, me fait savoir Harry. Mais je serais beaucoup moins magnanime en ce qui concerne vos résolutions, Severus.

Je cache à peine ma jubilation. Alors, je m'empresse d'ajouter.

— Que je m'efforce d'améliorer. Notez bien !

— Faites effort pour, me met en garde Harry.

— Vous ne serez pas déçu, monsieur le directeur. Je ferais effort au moins une fois par jour.

— Une fois par jour ! Il me dévisage estomaqué. Et me répond amusé. Je l'espère grandement, Severus. Il serait douloureusement fâcheux que vous me forçassiez à me pencher quotidiennement plus en avant sur vous, me dit-il en tapotant doucement un globe enflammé qui me fait grimacer d'inconfort.

— Douloureusement fâcheux en effet ! Soupirais-je un trait de bonheur dans la voix lorsque sa main se fait cajolante sur ma croupe rougie et que mon sexe entérine.

— Mon incorrigible sorcier, me tance-t-il.

Je soupire d'aise en me lovant davantage contre lui.

**_FIN._**


End file.
